carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
HUD
The Head-up Display (abbreviated as HUD) is what overlays the action in the main game. It shows a wealth of statistics vital to keep the player inform on the race's status. In Carmageddon II the amount of HUD items displayed can be adjusted between none, minimal, and full, by pressing the HUD key. Top bar 's top bar.]] On the three PC games, there is a bar on the top of the screen that features some of the most important information. *'Time remaining': How many minutes and seconds the player has left to complete the race. If the player does something that increases the time remaining, the number of extra seconds will appear below the timer. *'Car damage status': Shows the condition of your car. The car parts will flash according to the damage they've taken. *'Opponents': To the left of the slash is the number of opponents on the current race that have been wasted. To the right is the total number of opponents on the race. This counter does not count the Cops. When an opponent on the race is wasted, its name will blink on this field form some seconds. *'Pedestrians': To the left of the slash is the number of pedestrians killed on the current level. To the right is the total number of pedestrians present on the level. In CarmaTDR, the right number shows the number of kills necessary to complete the race. *'Checkpoints': To the left of the slash is the number of the last checkpoint cleared. To the right is the number of checkpoints per lap. *'Laps': To the left of the slash is the number of the current lap. To the right is the necessary number of laps for this race. *'Credits': The number of credits the player currently has. Bottom bar 's bottom bar.]] This bar contains information relative to the closest opponent. It doesn't appear in Carmageddon. *'Name': The name of the closest opponent. *'Status': What this opponent is doing. It shows whether (s)he is chasing checkpoints, trying to kill the player, goofing around, etc. *'Health': Shown as percentage and a bar in Carmageddon II, and just as percentage in Carmageddon TDR 2000. When this reaches 0, the opponent is wasted. In Carmageddon II, if one locks on to an opponent and (s)he is wasted, the status will briefly read something as "Wasted!", "Worm food!", etc. *'Distance': A Carmageddon TDR 2000 exclusive. It shows the distance between the player's car and the opponent. Other info 's powerups on the left of the screen.]] Some other HUD information is not on the top main bar. *'APO': Shows the player's current Armour, Power, and Offensive, and the corresponding available slots (though there are no slots in Carmageddon). *'Speed info': Shows a speedometer, a tachometer and the current gear. *'Powerups': Powerups show on the left side of the screen, with their icon, and to the right of it, the remaining time (or vouchers, in the case of the Free Recovery Vouchers; or it could have no time, like Pedestrians shown on map). As for items (Carma2 and TDR only), they shown on the bottom of the screen, above the bottom bar. When the player switches powerups/views the inventory, all items show up on an horizontal list. After some seconds, only the currently selected item shows. Like with powerups, it shows the icon followed by the time left. *'Mini-map': Not present in Carmageddon, the mini-map shows the player's surroundings and points out where is the closest opponent (also the closest Cop, in CarmaTDR) and the next checkpoint. In Carmageddon II, an altimeter is also present. *'Prat cam': Only available on Carmageddon. It displays the face of the current driver, and his(her) reactions with what's going on. One can toggle it by pressing P. *'Rear view mirror': On Carmageddon, when in cockpit view, a rear mirror will appear, that allows the player to see what is behind him(her). One can toggle it by pressing M. Console The command console is a feature present in Carmageddon TDR 2000, accessed by pressing the tilde key (`). It serves very little purpose in a regular game, but it is needed in order to cheat. For a list of the available cheats, check out the cheat page. One of the console's most extensive use is the Adventure mode, in which the player needs to write all actions on the console. Other than cheating, the console also accepts other commands: *'version': Writes the current Carmageddon TDR 2000 version info. Others The HUD also shows other things that are only present in other games. *Race position Category:Gameplay